Revelations
by Nightcrawler8
Summary: What if Clark had decided to stay in Smallville and be with Lana during the first Talon scene in "Phoenix"?


Revelations

(I don't know about any other fans out there, but I'm impatient for Season 3 to come out on DVD, and of course for Season 4. I recently watched "Phoenix" (downloaded), and every time I watch the scene where Clark and Lana talk in the Talon, I wonder what would have happened if Clark had decided not to leave again right then and there. This story begins in that scene.)

CHAPTER 1: Homecoming

Lana was crouched behind the glass display shelves at the base of the register counter at the Talon, carefully placing in freshly baked pastries. For a moment, her thoughts flew back to the previous day. She'd found Clark in Metropolis exactly where Chloe had said he would be. But the Clark she'd found was different than the Clark who had left Smallville three months before. He was colder, harsher in a way that had frightened her. Clark had never seemed dangerous to her before. The worst was in Club Atlantis when he'd accused her of betraying him. It was like a slap in the face to everything they'd shared. Somehow, Lana had found her way to a payphone, and Chloe had driven her home in tears.

Shaking herself, Lana returned to her task. Her gaze wandered through the display case to the front of the Talon, and she froze. She blinked, but her eyes had not lied. Clark had just walked in through the front door. To her subconscious relief, Clark was now clad in the familiar flannel shirt and jeans combination that had been his trademark style for as long as she could remember. As the pain of the previous day resurfaced, she quickly rose and turned from him, lest he also see the hope in her eyes.

Clark came to a stop at the counter. "Hi," he called softly, almost timidly.

"Hi...?" Lana repeated in disbelief. Turning slightly to face him, she continued, "I don't even know what to say to that, Clark." She turned to the back counter.

Clark shuffled nervously, gently smacking his fist against his palm. He hadn't really thought a lot about what he'd been going to say to Lana. He found it ironic that while he'd had no real control while under the influence of the red kryptonite, he remembered everything he'd said to Lana. Clearing his throat, he continued cautiously, "I'm sorry...for the way I acted in Metropolis. I really messed things up."

Lana rolled her eyes, and then turned to face him again. "I keep telling myself that it wasn't you," she said while walking to throw out a bag. "But then I think back on all the things that have happened," she continued, walking back over to him, "and I realize that I don't know who you really are." She kept her voice cold, hiding the emotional turmoil within her.

As Lana turned around again, Clark rubbed his palms together. The conversation was not going well, but he hadn't really expected it to. "I know you need an explanation..." he began.

"No, I don't," Lana said, cutting him off. As she turned again to face him, she continued, "You warned me there were things about you that I wouldn't understand. I guess I just didn't want to believe it."

Clark watched as she turned around again. Things were definitely not looking good. Swallowing nervously, he replied, "I was protecting you."

"From what...?" Lana demanded as she whirled on him. With definite anger and sadness in her voice, she continued, "That's the part I can't figure out, because, Clark, the only thing that keeps hurting me...is _you_."

Clark lowered his eyes, knowing in his heart that she was right.

Lana sighed and shook her head. "After everything you said before you left," she said, and Clark raised his eyes to her, "did you even miss me?" She turned from him, a sad look on her face.

Clark stared at her back for a few moments before responding. Despite the darkness that had claimed his mind, his heart had never once wavered in his feelings for Lana. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I missed you every second."

Lana froze, and then faced him. The sadness was still there, but the hope was evident in her eyes.

"But I can't keep doing this to you," Clark confessed sadly. He had never wanted to hurt her or cause her pain. He knew that if he did so again, he'd never forgive himself.

Lana shook her head and approached the counter. Staring him down, she said firmly, "Then _don't_."

Clark considered the situation. On the one hand, he didn't want to cause Lana or his parents any more pain than they'd already suffered. But a part of him, a large part of him, ached for Lana, ached for her touch, her kiss...her love. Clark knew that he couldn't live without her. Breathing deeply, he reached out slowly and cupped her cheek with his right palm. Lana closed her eyes and leaned into his palm, a single tear making its way down her cheek.

"I'm not leaving you again," he declared as he withdrew his hand. "I don't think I could...I love you too damn much." His voice shook.

Lana stared at him, olive eyes wide. She only hesitated a moment before running around the counter, throwing herself into Clark's arms and pressing into him as close as she could get. Clark held her close and stroked her hair as she cried in his arms. Oblivious to the stares coming from a good portion of the customers, Clark continued to hold Lana, focusing only on her.

Eventually, her wracking sobs subsided, and Lana pulled back just enough so she could look into his eyes. "I love you," she sniffled before leaning forward and capturing Clark's lips with hers. The kiss wasn't especially passionate, but it held all the love that Clark and Lana had for each other.

After a minute, they pulled back, and Clark was pleased to see a change in Lana's expression. "There's the smile I was looking for," he said, grinning at her.

Lana giggled and wiped away any lingering tears. Checking her watch, she said, "My shift is over in about a half hour, and then I just have to come back to close up at 11:00. Do you mind waiting around?"

Clark smiled genuinely, and said seriously, "There's no place in the world that I'd rather be."

* * *

Clark and Lana walked hand in hand up to the loft. Jonathan and Martha had been pleasantly surprised when the couple had come home together, and the four had a wonderful dinner together, despite the heaviness over the looming foreclosure auction. Now, they hoped to enjoy a couple of hours alone before Clark would drive Lana back to the Talon to help her close up.

Clark and Lana paused by the window and faced each other. Intense looks passed between them before their lips came together once again. This kiss was more heated than the one in the Talon, and Lana moaned softly from the intensity. When they pulled back, she was flushed and panting. "You certainly haven't lost your touch," she teased.

Clark smiled briefly before his face became serious again. "Lana, I know that you said you didn't want an explanation," he began, "but I can't keep hiding my secrets from you anymore. I let them drive us apart once...and I don't plan to make that mistake again." He paused to collect his thoughts. "I can't tell you right now because it involves my parents, too. They need to know first. But I promise that I'll tell you everything soon."

Lana smiled, clearly pleased. "Thank you," she said in a choked voice. "The fact that you're willing to be honest with me about everything...it means more than I can say."

"You deserve to know," he said quietly. Then, as a sudden memory came to him, he chuckled. "You know, Lana," he said thoughtfully, "we never did get to share that dance at Homecoming two years ago."

"You're right," she realized. "Do you think we should rectify that?" She smiled mischievously.

"Why else do you think I mentioned it?" Clark responded teasingly. Going to one of the boxes labeled "Clark's Loft," he pulled out his CD player and CD collection. After setting up his CD player, he walked over to his CD collection and pulled his choice. He put it in his CD player, selected the appropriate track, and hit play.

As the music started, Lana's eyes misted up. It was "Everything" by Lifehouse, one of her all time favorite songs. She approached Clark with a look of pure love on her face, and gratefully wrapped her arms around his neck, while Clark placed his around her lower back and held her close. The two began to gently sway and move in rhythm to the song.

"You know, I actually imagined us doing this that night, right here in the loft," Clark remembered wistfully.

"Really...?" Lana questioned softly.

Clark nodded. "In fact, this was the song I had playing at the time."

Lana rested her head on Clark's shoulder. "Well, Clark Kent, I'm glad that I've been able to fulfill your dreams...just like you've fulfilled mine," she said lovingly.

Clark couldn't speak. His throat had tightened at her words, and at that moment, he'd never loved Lana Lang as much as he did then. He'd never leave her again, not if he had any say in the matter.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
